


如坠深海

by Xiaoxx



Category: IDOLiSH7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoxx/pseuds/Xiaoxx





	1. Chapter 1

“啊……哈……慢，慢点……”肉体撞击的声音如同骤雨般响彻安静的房间，七濑陆恍惚间觉得自己要窒息在这发狂一般的性爱中。

他满脸泛着不正常的酡红，从耳尖蔓延到胸口，小麦色的皮肤上布满了红红紫紫的吻痕，而这一切的始作俑者，还在奋力地在他的身体里抽插着……七濑陆半阖着水气弥漫的眼，眼中映出的那个布满汗珠的身影，正是他的双胞胎哥哥，九条天。

听见弟弟的呼痛，九条天的喘息更粗重了，他猛地一顶，把近乎抽离的性器一口气全部塞回温暖的肠道。在弟弟的一声惊呼中，他仿佛收获了回归母体一般的安全感，如同他们出生前那样，不分彼此。

“天尼……太快了……不要，不要了。”七濑陆呜咽着，试图让九条天从过于亢奋的状态中缓解下来，他将双腿紧紧环住亲生哥哥的腰，后面那处过于刺激的触感让他的脚趾忍不住蜷缩起来。

他脑海中浮现出了另一个人的脸，深蓝的眸也常常这样温柔地注视着他，然后小心翼翼地开口：“七濑桑，我可以吗？”他回想起，那个时候，他应该是拒绝了那个人的，于是不出意外地从他脸上看到了失望至极的表情，虽然转瞬间就被那人替换成了更加温柔的笑。“没关系的，七濑桑不想的话，我们就不做。”那人主动握住了七濑陆的手，紧紧地抓着，仿佛是怕他跑掉一般。

那个时候，七濑陆心里在想什么呢？“啊……想起来了。”七濑陆想，那个时候，他肯定是一面羞愧一面心疼的吧，羞愧于自己的拒绝不是因为害羞，只是因为他早已和自己的哥哥有了比和恋人更深一层的交流，心疼则是因为这件事从头到尾瞒住了他，作为七濑陆正在交往的恋人，七濑陆甚至不敢想，和泉一织如若知道他和九条天有着这样一层关系，该怎么看待自己。

“陆，你不专心。”九条天轻咬七濑陆的乳首以示惩罚，随后又轻轻舔了舔，问他，“你那小男友，知道你今天来我这里吗？”

“唔……他不知道。”七濑陆一面忍受着快感一面出声，“天尼，你不可以告诉他……”他的表情里甚至带上了恳求，是九条天很久没有从弟弟的眼睛里看到的情绪，而这是因为那个和泉一织。

九条天心里烦躁地嘁了一声，胯下的动作更狠了。看着弟弟眼角泛起的泪花，他恶劣地想，和泉一织怕是没有见过他弟弟如此诱人的表情吧？这样想着，九条天的烦躁感逐渐被兴奋感代替了，一下下的动作更加狠厉，快要冲破什么一般，七濑陆被他折腾的喘息连连，很快就撑不住交代了出来。

“陆，你会陪着我的吧？不要再抛下我了。”九条天在即将释放的时候贴在七濑陆的耳边呢喃，那声音里带着浓重的悲哀，让七濑陆不忍拒绝。

“不会了天尼，只要你不再离开，我就一直陪着你。”七濑陆用手环住了哥哥的背，那背后有一对突出的蝴蝶骨，据说是美人的标志，几年前七濑天被九条鹰匡带走的时候，也是因为这一对过于令人惊艳的“翅膀”。

年幼的七濑天被带走的时候，还不知道等待他的除了与家人的分离，还有长达数年的屈辱折磨。


	2. Chapter 2

他不曾想到，九条鹰匡对他的教育如此事无巨细，在把他接过去的不久，他的卧室就已经从独立的一间变成了和九条鹰匡合睡一张床。

那个时候的九条天还曾经想过要反抗，但在他试图狠狠咬一口插在他口中的九条鹰匡的性器时，被及时发现他意图的老九条卸掉了下巴。

九条鹰匡看着蜷缩在角落里一丝不挂的孩子，手指缓缓摸过他满布泪水的脸颊，被卸掉下巴后剧烈的疼痛却没有让九条天出声，他早就知道，出声痛呼只会带给这个变态的老男人更多的快感，但他控制不住自己的泪水，即便他早就以为自己已经哭不出来了。

这孩子真是漂亮，从头到脚没有一处不精致：纤细的手腕脚腕，精瘦的腰肢，嫩白的皮肤带了丝病态感，却让人升起了更深的凌虐欲，还有那背后的一双每当情绪激动时就颤抖的仿佛要展翅飞翔的蝴蝶骨。九条鹰匡痴迷地看着这个被他带回来的孩子，欣喜于自己的好眼光。

他知道，这个孩子骨子里有着难以改变的坚韧和执拗，但这不妨碍，他迟早要把这孩子调教成一个依附于肉欲难以自拔的玩具，这点小性格更像是玫瑰上的刺，危险却美丽。

看着九条天弱小的身躯，他再一次露出了笑容，那个笑容在九条天心里留下的阴影，丝毫不亚于他第一次被敬重如父亲一般的老九条侵犯的时候。

“天，好孩子，快点长大吧，长大了你会更像他。”九条鹰匡把性器插入九条天狭窄的后穴，语气中带着深深的迷恋。

那个时候，九条天才在痛感中恍惚知道，他承载的这些苦痛其实不过是老九条的一个执念。

那几年在九条天的记忆里完全是灰暗无光的，他心里唯一的光源，是有时会在梦里出现的一个小小的身影，那是他的双胞胎弟弟，从出生起就没分离过的孩子，如果他知道自己现在是这个样子，他还会像以前一样信赖并喜爱着他吗？九条天每每都会因为这个问题从深夜里醒来，他早已被九条鹰匡调教到麻木，心痛的唯一根源就是他的弟弟七濑陆。

那个时候，他也不会知道，当他逃离出九条鹰匡的管控时，会对好不容易找到他的弟弟露出一脸不耐烦的神色。

他那时是怕了，他不想让弟弟再靠近他一步，怕弟弟发现他那副被人调教过的肮脏身体，怕他发现了这些年的龌龊从此会厌恶自己。

九条天面无表情地问请求他回家的七濑陆：“回家？我哪儿有家？我为什么要跟你回去？”他心里痛到无法呼吸，那孩子泫然欲泣的表情让他于心不忍，却无可奈何，他早就回不去了。

“无论怎样，都不行吗？”七濑陆哽咽着问他，他不知道为什么失而复得的哥哥会对他这个态度，难道哥哥一点都不想念他吗？难道哥哥早就忘记了他们之间的感情？

七濑陆的语气带了一丝恳求，他下定决心，只要能把哥哥留下，不论是什么代价他都能接受。

没想到，九条天提出的是这样一个要求：“让我留下也可以，你让我上一次。”


	3. Chapter 3

九条天想控制表情，摆出一个恶劣的笑，就像多年前九条鹰匡对他的那样，这样或许能够给七濑陆一些暗示，让他赶紧放弃自己这个阴影里的人。

但那表情没有控制好，或者说九条天的内心其实并不忍这样对待他黑暗时期心里唯一的光，他最终呈现给七濑陆的，是隐藏在假意恶劣外表下深厚沉重的悲伤。

七濑陆语塞了，他的确很震惊亲生哥哥对他提出这种要求，但更让他惊讶的是九条天悲伤的表情，他心中无所不能的天尼不会被任何事情打败，悲伤这种表情不适合出现在他那张总是充满自信的脸上，到底是为什么……七濑陆犹疑了片刻，就在九条天忍不住出声收回他的话时，七濑陆点了点头：“可以，天尼，我给你上，你不要走。”

九条天放大的瞳孔流露出了毫不亚于七濑陆刚刚的震惊，他突然后悔了，为什么要为了逼自己的弟弟放弃要做到这一步，他本来就很肮脏了，怎么可以再去玷污他天使一般的弟弟。

九条天咬了咬牙，“今晚来房间找我。”他留下这句话就转身走了，并没有给七濑陆任何承诺。

当天晚上，七濑陆如约来到九条天的房间时，看到的却是穿戴整齐，端坐在沙发上的九条天，那人正襟危坐，一点没有要和他发生点什么的意思。

七濑陆一时摸不准哥哥的意思，试探着上前去吻了吻哥哥的唇，这件事他和和泉一织交往时也经常做，算是比较熟练了，但他万万想不到，有一天会用这种方式来对待自己的哥哥。

九条天一动不动地接受着七濑陆讨好一般的亲吻，他心下其实早就擂起了鼓，他知道这样不对，本来想在七濑陆进来的那一刻跟他说清楚的，但最终他内心的欲望战胜了本人了理智，他放任着七濑陆亲吻他的喉结，亲吻他的锁骨，却也没有下一步动作。

七濑陆越来越拿不准哥哥的意思了，他的手慢慢摸到了下面，哥哥那里一点反应都没有，这是因为他不够用力？

七濑陆其实并没有多少经验，仅存的一次口交经验还是在和泉一织的要求下完成的，那时候他羞耻到不行，却还是因为那人温柔的声音慢慢做了下去，含住那里的时候，和泉一织发出的满足喟叹让他有种被恋人需要着的幸福感，那点不适也就被忽略了。

但九条天现在岿然不动的样子让他产生了犹豫，难道哥哥是让他主动？必须得让他硬起来才行……

这么想着，七濑陆的吻逐渐滑了下去。

“别白费力气了。”九条天发现了他的动作，突然出声。

七濑陆仰起头，不解地看着他。

“我早就没有性快感了，是无法勃起的。”九条天轻轻出声，仿佛说的是别人的事。

“怎么会……”七濑陆惊讶地开口，那哥哥提出这个要求是什么意思？

“陆，我们太久不见了，事情已经变了太多，你无法完成我的要求的，我不会跟你回去，你放弃吧。”九条天露出了一个微笑，不再是那种刻意模仿的恶劣，而是从心底发出的笑容，仿佛他还是多年前那个一心照顾着弟弟的好哥哥。

哪知七濑陆听完这话，不但没有停下，反而拉开了九条天的裤链，舔了舔他窝在内裤中的一团。

“陆！”九条天惊呼，“你不要这样！”

七濑陆伸出手，把九条天毫无反应的性器从内裤中解放出来，一面轻轻撸动，一面舔吻着它的头部，“我不会放弃的，天尼，你会硬起来的。”

他语气中的坚定让九条天仿佛有种下体发热的幻觉，但是他知道，那也只是幻觉而已。

被九条鹰匡调教太多次的阴茎已经无法接受正常的刺激了，九条天被调教成了一个性冷淡，也许他是从内心对那段黑暗产生了抵触，从而产生了生理厌恶。从九条鹰匡那里逃出来后，无论是什么样的刺激，九条天都不能起反应了。

当他给弟弟提出这个要求时，多少也有点刻意的成分，他知道弟弟是无法完成这个要求的。

但他没有料到，七濑陆会为了留住他这么努力。他看到弟弟张大了嘴巴，尽力含住了他软趴趴的下体，然后嘬吻，挑逗，用尽力气试图唤醒他。

“不要这样，陆，你这是白费力气。”九条天按住了七濑陆的头，不让他再进行下去。

七濑陆不满地看了九条天一眼，起身含住了九条天的唇，强迫他和自己接吻，七濑陆无师自通地开始了对亲生哥哥的挑逗，一切的目的都是想让他留下。

“天尼，给我，我想要你。”七濑陆贴着九条天的耳廓喃喃，他没说错，他真的想要哥哥留下来，不论是用什么方式，如果这是哥哥期望的，那他一定能做到。

九条天听到这句话的一刻脑子里仿佛炸开了烟花，几秒钟后，他发现那个很久没有起过反应的器官渐渐开始有了抬头的迹象。

“你看吧，我就说我可以的。”七濑陆笑了起来，他抚摸着哥哥的那处，露出了见到哥哥以来最开心的笑，仿佛是得到了奖励的孩子。

原来他不是厌恶性，他只是厌恶除了眼前这人以外和其他任何人的性，那些肮脏与眼前这个人丝毫不搭，这个人应该是最纯洁无瑕的天使，只有和他做爱，九条天才能感到被救赎。

“七濑陆，你会后悔的。”九条天已经完全勃起了，他警告着还在煽风点火的弟弟。

“只要天尼能留下来，我就不会后悔。”七濑陆看着他笑，“快进来吧。”他抬起了臀，做出了和恋人都没有做出的姿势诱惑着自己的亲生哥哥。


	4. Chapter 4

那一次，两人都得到了前所未有的满足，七濑陆头一次感受到性爱的爽利，九条天一刻不停的进攻让他几乎难以承受，却也收获了最大的满足，九条天则是在弟弟的肠道里感受到了被包围的温暖，更何况那是自己心心念念了数年的人，怎么可能会不快乐。

两人瘫在床上，彼此没有话语，但都在喘息着，感受着快感带来的余韵。

“天尼，你不会再走了吧？”七濑陆转头，问他。

“嗯，不走了。”九条天抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，给了他温柔的一吻。

弟弟做到了他的要求，他也答应了弟弟的请求，至于那个隐患老九条，他迟早要那人付出代价，九条天心想。

自从那次之后，两人就没断开这种联系，也是在之后，九条天才知道，原来跟他上床的弟弟还有着一个毫不知情的恋人，叫做和泉一织。当然这人叫什么他根本不关心，要不是弟弟一次在做爱中不小心喊出了那个人的名字，九条天也不在乎他到底叫什么。

“你刚刚喊谁？”九条天抚摸着弟弟秀气的下体，手中加大了力道。

“唔啊……对不起，天尼，啊轻点！”七濑陆不知道该怎么解释。

“一织是谁？”九条天问他，手掌抚摸过他的流着液体的前段，带给他更多的快乐。

“是……是我的男友。”七濑陆招架不住了，索性全说了出来。

九条天愣了一下，“那你也跟他做过了？”连他自己都想不到，原来他在意的竟然是这个问题，想来他也承认自己不配和弟弟成为恋人关系，但那种占有欲却又抵挡不住，只能在占有弟弟的身体方面吃起了醋。

“没……没有，没做过。”七濑陆声音小小的，仿佛很羞于说这些，“只跟天尼做过，天尼不要折磨我了，快让我射吧。”

九条天的占有欲得到了极大的满足，自然也就乐于满足弟弟的要求，他快速地撸动着弟弟的性器，让他射了出来。

后来的每一次见面，九条天都要问起和泉一织这个人，仿佛从弟弟隐瞒着恋人来和哥哥做爱这样背德的行为上获得了心理快感。

与之相对，七濑陆内心的愧疚感则是越来越深，他发现自己越来越没有办法面对自己的恋人，也无法向他解释自己偶尔出现在脖颈上的吻痕是怎么来的，他骗他说是被虫子咬的，却在恋人信任且包容的眼光里无地自容。

他们的见面越来越少了，相对的，他和九条天的见面与日俱增，哥哥的性欲仿佛永远得不到满足，以至于他们几乎每一次见面都要见到床上去。

他不知道自己这样到底是为了什么，是为了让哥哥留下来吧，如果哥哥不和他做的话，如果他和一织也做的话，哥哥绝对会再次离他而去的。七濑陆想。

而且他已经和自己的亲生哥哥发生了关系，怎么还配把身体献给一无所知的爱人。七濑陆在这样的自责中周旋着，越来越疲惫的同时也越来越深陷和哥哥的肉欲中。

他的哥哥给了他无上的满足感，让他有时会感慨，他们不愧是一母同胞的双生子，哥哥永远懂得最能让他快乐的点在哪里，每次也都能把握好那个度让他欲仙欲死却也不至于疲惫。他发现自己越来越离不开哥哥了，哥哥就像一朵罂粟花，远远地开着就让人忍不住想靠近，只要小尝一口，就再也无法脱离。

“天尼，别离开我……”七濑陆在梦里呢喃，他的头靠在九条天的胸膛，听着那人心脏有力的跳动让他倍感安心。

“不会离开你了，陆，等我解决掉那个人，我就再也不会离开你了。”九条天看着怀中弟弟安静的睡颜，小声说着。


	5. Chapter 5

当七濑陆第二天醒来时，身边早就已经空了，他看到床头哥哥给他留的纸条，让他好好吃饭，而自己要去解决一点私人恩怨……一股不安一瞬间从心底直达脑海，他知道，哥哥是去找九条鹰匡了。

“天尼，你为什么要做到这个地步。”七濑陆坐在床上低声说。九条天其实从一开始就想错了，七濑陆其实知道的并不少，他知道了哥哥的过往，也知道了哥哥为什么最开始无法有性快感，这些陈年旧事，在他和九条天交往越来越密的时候逐渐被他查出水面，他知道哥哥心里有一个恨到不行的人，那人就是当年把他领走当成养子的九条鹰匡。

但他一直觉得，哥哥的恨意会让哥哥做出一些不好的决定，这种决定甚至可能会危及自身生命，既然已经逃出来了，那就好好地活着，哥哥的创伤由他想办法弥补。他一直再用这种笨拙到不行的方法留住九条天，不让他在复仇的恨意下做出过激之举，怎成想，这种挽留最终还是给天的复仇上了加速器。

那天晚上九条天回来的时候浑身都是血，一进门就扑倒在七濑陆怀里，“天尼！天尼你怎么样了！”七濑陆吓坏了，他拥着哥哥单薄的背，却只能感到温热的血。

“没事，这全是那个变态的血。”九条天无力地笑了，尽管自己的情况已经不乐观了，但他还是不想让弟弟担心。

“天尼！你不该这么做的。”七濑陆已经止不住他的泪水了，他知道哥哥在骗自己。

“陆，你不懂，他做错了太多，他死有余辜。”九条天咳嗦了两声，慢慢开口，对弟弟讲起了他那段黑暗时光里九条鹰匡对他施加的种种凌虐。

血流失的过多，九条天说着说着就没了力气，七濑陆抱着他，泪水与他的血迹混杂在一起，“我都知道的，天尼，你不用说了，我都知道的。”

“你知道这些，还肯让我对你做这些事……”九条天有些惊讶。

“天尼，我只是想让你一直在我身边罢了。”七濑陆哽咽着开口，他没想到，最后这种愿望也成了奢求。

“陆，如果有来世，你还会做我的弟弟吗？”九条天笑着问他，他知道自己剩的时间不多了，此时再说过往的事情已经毫无意义了，所幸就全都忘记，如果还有来世，他一定会好好保护自己，也好好保护陆。

“会，天尼，我永远是你弟弟。”七濑陆吻了吻他的脸颊，感受着怀里人生命的流逝，他的心快要碎裂一地了，那痛让他无法呼吸。

“陆，我遵守了和你的约定，我回来了。”直到最后一刻，九条天还是笑着说，“你也要遵守约定，来世还做我的弟弟啊……”

“天尼！”七濑陆痛哭失声，从那一刻起，他在这个世上没了哥哥，从那一刻起，他坠入了没有光的深海。

几天后，在九条天的住所里，有人发现了两个在洁白的床上相拥的男孩，两人都已没了生命体征，床头摆着一瓶安眠药，猜测应该是那个红发男孩的死因，另一个好像受了很重的伤，但身上已经被处理过，非常干净整洁，他们两个好像只是睡着了一般依偎在一起，令人忍不住想起教堂里的圣母画前依偎在一起的小天使。

“天尼，如果我们一起离开，下辈子一定还会一起回来吧？”

两人脸上都带着满足的笑，仿佛他们生来该这样，从来没有分开过。


	6. 番外

服下过量的安眠药后，七濑陆的心突然变得平静了，他躺到床上，另一边安静地躺着他永远不会再醒来的哥哥。  
七濑陆缓缓抚摸着九条天的脸颊，他身上沾的血污早已被清洗干净，现在的他宛如刚刚沉睡过去一般，恬静安然。  
“天尼，说好了，下辈子我还做你的弟弟，你先到了另一个世界，要记得等等我。”  
困意凶猛袭来，七濑陆缓缓合上眼睑，把最后一眼对哥哥的印象刻在了眼眸里……  
……  
七濑家最近新添两个小生命，两人一前一后到来时，手还紧紧牵在一起。  
其中一个红红的胎发，身体看起来没有旁边的哥哥健壮，哥哥倒是有所感一般，从出生到被抱出来，一直都护着弟弟。  
新生儿的哭声在产房里响彻，身体弱一些的弟弟有气无力地哭着，被哥哥紧紧护着的一小团像是有了安全感，很快就止住了哭泣。  
“是双胞胎啊，哥哥叫天，弟弟叫陆，如何？”七濑家的父母笑着给孩子起好了名字。  
天和陆，如同他们的名字，从出生起就被紧紧联系在了一起，未来，不论他们是否还会走向分离，但在这一刻，在双生哥哥的身旁，七濑陆幼小的灵魂感受到了无所比拟的温暖。  
前世有纠葛之人，往往也难逃现世的羁绊，这一次，他们还要做一辈子的兄弟。  
……  
和泉一织因为哥哥的关系进入了娱乐圈，这原本不在他人生计划当中。  
但当他在休息室看到那个笑容灿烂的红发男孩时，脑子中仿佛有根弦被轻轻地拨动了一下，发出泛泛的声响，震得他的心没由来地颤抖起来。  
他感受到一股莫名的吸引，却还伴随着奇妙的不甘，这种独特的情感为何会在第一次见面的人身上出现呢？  
和泉一织百思不得其解。  
后来，他们成了好朋友，成了彼此依赖的队友，有一次闲聊，七濑陆问他：“一织看起来应该比我大才对？但有些地方却像小孩子！”  
“为何您这么说？”  
“因为一织考虑事情总是很大人嘛，但你看，你每次都悄悄对我好，以为我不会知道，不就像电视里悄悄给邻座小女孩递零食的小男生吗？”  
“您！您可真会说笑……”和泉一织的耳尖微微发烫，他知道自己应付不了面前这个人如此直率的性格，有些事发现了也不需要当着别人的面说出来吧？  
“要说比您大，我在灵魂上的年龄绝对比您要大。”和泉一织不知怎么说出了这句话，仿佛是理所当然的一件事。  
至于为什么总要偷偷对对方好……冥冥之中有个声音仿佛自旷野传来，那个人说：“如果有来世，我一定不会再向你坦白我有多爱你。”  
不会坦白，可爱终究是藏不住的，不然怎么会被眼前这人轻而易举就发现了呢？

结尾的一点设定：  
这篇文章设定是在原作的时空之前，可以看做是平行宇宙，最后七濑陆决定跟九条天一起前往“另一个世界”，所以又一起出生啦！满足了两人最后的愿望。至于一织，因为收到陆的信之后才知道事情始末，所以到另一个世界的时间要晚于陆。这辈子的傲娇可能是因为上辈子受过伤呢？这样奇怪的设定到最后也没交代清楚！只能写在最后了……感谢看到这里的诸位！


End file.
